


wicked witch of the stress

by c0rnhub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Witch Dean, Witch Dean Winchester, cas is a dog familiar, castiel familiar, husky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rnhub/pseuds/c0rnhub
Summary: Dean is a witch and Castiel is his familiarlet me know if you guys want me to continue this





	wicked witch of the stress

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want me to continue this story! I would be happy to!!

Life as a witch was easier than most. Past all the creepy spells, symbols and dead animal bones, it was quite fun. What the power of witchcraft brought, was thrilling and the community was like a secret family. Dean enjoyed his line of work as a witch. He never did harm, in fact he helped find cases to solve using his community for information or his powers to get intel on others giving hunters a case to solve.   
But his most known job was a mechanic. He owned his own little shop in Kansas, where he fixed cars. This was his passion and what he loved most. 

 

His favorite part about being a witch was his familiar. His familiar, Castiel, was a mostly black Siberian Husky with perky ears and bright blue eyes. His eyes looked like they could shine through any darkness without a blink. He was a medium sized dog, broad chest and a curled tail. He wore a deep blue leather collar, a few shades darker than his iris’. His collar had his name tag on it with Dean’s number, address and rabies shot number. The tags jingled as he pads around the wood floor along with his nails tapping. 

Yes Castiel had dog breath and slobbered but, Dean still loved him in dog form nonetheless.   
When his familiar was in his human state, Dean found him, more than cute, sexy if you will.

In his human form, Castiel had dark sex hair that was always messy, he always had stubble even though he didn’t need to shave, the stubble was just a feature. He always wore the same outfit though, a suit with a trench coat and a crooked tie that Dean’s constantly adjusting before a dinner date. His eyes were the same in human and dog form, shining bright at Dean’s words and jokes, showing almost all his emotions. 

Dean loves his familiar, it’s the main reason he loves what he does for a living.   
He brought his familiar everywhere, even where it says no dogs allowed, Dean manages to convince whoever is complaining to cool it, another perk of being a witch.   
The only downside to being a witch is the rules and violations that are looked down upon by the community.

Of course Dean naturally broke a rule without reading the full manual.   
Dean was having sexual relations with his familiar, Castiel. It was frowned upon by the community and unfavored among other witches, but Dean didn’t just have sexual relations with his familiar. He fell in love with him. And love for Dean isn’t just a one night stand with some chick, he considers Castiel family, someone he would die for, sacrifice himself for. There was nothing to be done to break this bond, and the community took it to “court” which as just actually the back end of a vacant church. In the end they all came to an agreement. Dean cannot show PDA with his familiar outside his own home, and Dean was okay with that. He was glad other witches were accepting to his relationship. 

Dean put the glass bottle to his lips, the rip catching and making a soft pop when he pulled his lips away. Dean was trying to relax, but failing miserably. His shoulders were so tense, he looked like he was shrugging. He sat on the couch, sighing then looking at the beer bottles scattered on the table. “Hell.” He grunted running his hands through his hair then pressing the heel of his palm to his eyes trying to relieve the tension headache that would progress as the day went on. 

When he heard the clicking on the wood floor he smiled knowing who came into the room. “Hey Cas.” He greeted his familiar who jumped into his lap, laying his head on the crook of Dean’s elbow, letting out a soft wine. “Alright, alright.” Dean chuckled petting his head, rubbing his fingers through the hair behind his ears making Cas close his eyes. He noticed Dean was still tense, his lovable dog anti stress not working as well as he thought ‘time for plan B’ he thought.

Castiel shifted into human form, straddling Dean’s lap. “I can tell how stressed you are, I have a strong nose Dean. How about I relax you.” He smiled as he grinned down onto Dean’s lap, their crotches flush against each other, the friction of their clothing made Dean shudder in Castiel’s grip. 

They were both slowly hardening, Cas continued to grind into Dean feeling how flustered Dean was getting and smirked tilting Dean’s face up to give him a kiss. The kiss was soft and affectionate at first, but it became deeper when Dean ran his tongue against his bottom lip opening his mouth to gasp when Dean grabbed his ass tightly. That’s when Dean’s tongue pushed through his lips, the kiss now wet and sloppy.   
The kiss lasted until they were both out of breath, the both pulling away in unison, lips now swollen and cheeks flushed. 

“Fuck baby.” Was all Dean said as Cas tilted his head to the side and began to kiss at his throat, sucking bruises as he worked his way down to the crook of his neck, nipping at his pressure point listening to the cracked moan the witch let out. Cas ran his fingers under Dean’s worn Def Leppard pajama shirt, his fingers reacting Dean’s hips, thumbs digging into skin, pinching the thin layer of chub over his hips, then dragging his fingers along the V that down to below Dean’s pajama pants.   
They kissed again, messily Dean humming into the kiss biting his familiars lip to then tug softly, feeling it swell in a matter of seconds. 

Castiel’s hands moved up Deans stomach, tracing his faint abs to cup his pecs. “I need to work out.” He admitted not the proudest of his abs which were almost hidden until he flexed.   
“You’re sexy no matter what.” Cas softly kissed Dean to prove his point, moving back down to let out hot breaths on his neck when Dean grabbed his ass and rutted against him in a slow dirty grind. 

“Bedroom, now.” The familiar demanded, already desperate for release.  
Dean chuckled getting up, picking Castiel up his legs wrapping around his back as he carried Cas to the bedroom down the hall then dropping him onto the bed. 

They both had their lips slotted together again in seconds, kissing deeply as Dean crawled up the bed to lay on his side, pulling Castiel over until their chests were flush. “Too many clothes.” Cas panted sitting back up to unbutton the top few buttons of his white dress shirt before pulling it over his head watching Dean discard his shirt as well, throwing it who knows where. The pair kissed again before Castiel undid his belt and pulled his slacks down, leaving him in his boxer briefs which hugged tightly around his aching cock, a wet spot already soaked on the front.  
Cas crawled back up the bed settling between Dean’s thighs, leaning down to kiss right below his belly button. “I’m going to make you cum until you can’t anymore. Just relax and enjoy the ride.” Cas met Dean’s eyes as he spoke, eyes dilated and full of lust. Castiel smirked at Dean’s flushed reaction before slowly pulling down Dean’s pajama pants below his hips, resting under his balls. Dean’s hot cock bobbed, twitching in the cool air. He was so hard it almost hurt.   
Cas wasted no time, lapping at the head of his cock, his tongue moving down to right under the head. Cas had a longer and rougher tongue than most, and it’s obvious why. 

He licked up his shaft his tongue curling around his prick feeling hands fist his hair, tugging softly.   
“Fuck babe.” Dean lolled his head back, massaging his scalp with his fingertips as his hips twitched from sensitivity. “Tighter.” He grunted out.   
Castiel obliged and sucked harder, hallowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head all the way to Dean’s hilt. 

He loved sucking Dean off. He loved the way Dean shuddered at every flick of his tongue and how hot and heavy his cock was. The taste of cum was salty and was just satisfyingly sloppy. He loved the taste from the start, his taste buds sharper than most, he had the ability to taste every little ingredient of any food. So the taste of Dean’s cock was oh so good. And the best part of it all, Cas had no gag reflex at all.

He bobbed his head almost to the hilt, Dean had girth and Castiel’s mouth could only take so much. He swirled his tongue around his head every time his head came up. “So pretty.” Dean complimented gripping Castiel’s hair harder, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get his attention. He was dying to fuck his lovers face and Cas couldn’t help himself to let him, the treat was too good. 

Dean slowly began to thrust his hips up, taking his bottom lip between his teeth breathing hard. “You’re so good for me.” Dean praised feeling Castiel’s jaw go slack making sure his teeth wouldn’t graze his cock. “Your mouth is heaven.” He watched a blush appear on the familiars face that traveled all the way to his ears. “Fuck.” Dean cursed before quickening his thrusts into the cavern of wet, hot heat that made him cum quick. 

Cas gripped Dean’s upper thighs, his nails leaving moon shaped marks in its wake. He tightened his lips pushing his head down to meet with Dean’s thrusts in the middle, grunting as his cock hit the back of his throat. 

Cas pulled away out of Dean’s grip on his hair panting, his mouth messy with spit and precome. He pushed Dean’s hips back down and bent down to suck him at his own pace again, wanting to tease his slit again. 

Dean gasped at every swipe of his tongue until he begged softly. “Please let me cum, I’m so close.” He gripped the sheet under him, his orgasm peaking fast. 

Cas bobbed his head down deeper than before, sucking hard at a faster pace. He then hummed around Dean, sending vibrations through his nerves feeling him shudder.Their eyes met, both dilated and heavy lidded before Dean came hard in Castiel’s mouth. 

Cas sucked Dean dry, making sure to hold Dean’s cum in his mouth as he pulled off with a pop. He looked Dean straight in the eyes lolling his tongue out showing Dean his spunk before swallowing and licking his lips. “Holy fuck that was hotter than it should’ve been.” He admitted pulling Castiel on his lap who was still rocking a semi. 

Dean pumped Castiel a few times easily getting him to full hardness. “Are you ready to fuck me?” The familiar asked before kissing Dean’s neck slowly grinding against Dean’s sensitive cock listening to the high pitched moans from him, grinning. 

Dean said a quick spell in Latin and snapped his fingers, his energy now replenished and his cock standing up again. “Energizing viagra.” He smiled at Cas who chuckled. “Best spell ever.” Cas said before kissing Dean. The kiss was hot and dirty as they slotted hips, cocks rubbing against each other, precut making them slick. 

“I want to be fucked into the sheets.” Cas demanded after only after a few more shared kisses, starting to get blue balls.   
Dean chuckled “alright big boy, what position?” Dean asked already knowing Cas would choose doggy style, pun intended.   
“Doggy.” Cas backed off Dean’s lap getting on all fours as Dean reached for the lube on the bedside table, picking out their favorite, the cherry one, it was almost out, but they had a couple bottles in the drawer.   
Dean put a blob into his fingers, coating 3 evenly before tracing Castiel’s rim with his middle finger. He thrusted it in and out as Cas got used to the intrusion soon enough pushing back once dean curled his digit. 

Cas let out small whines first from the burn as Dean pushed in a second finger, but as soon as Dean jutted his fingers up, Cas let out a groan of pleasure. He angled his fingers to find the bundle of nerves that made Cas go haywire.   
The familiar let out a long groan when Dean’s fingertips brushed his prostate. “hhahhn.” He pushed his hips back, trying to do anything for more. “Dean fuck me now.” He growled shifting positions to lay on his elbows. 

Dean pulled his fingers away and grabbed the lube from next to him lathering it onto his throbbing cock. Then getting up on his knees, pumping his cock before lining himself up and pushing in. They both moaned in unison at the hot slide of his cock.  
Dean moves his body forward to kiss Castiel’s neck, sucking on the crook of his neck, nipping under his ear. 

“Fuck me.” Cas demanded again. 

Dean thrusted his hips slowly at first, but soon speeding up, one hand on Castiel’s hip and the other on his shoulder.   
He took his time with his thrusts, keeping a moderate pace wanting this round to feel good and last long. He pressed his chest against Castiel’s back, kissing and letting out hot breaths on his neck, giving his lover chills.

Cas called out Dean’s name in a high pitched whine as he arched his back into Dean’s grip, reaching back to grab Dean’s shoulder behind him. “Harder.” He whispered breathily pushing back with every thrust of Dean’s hips. 

Dean pulled away from Castiel’s back and began to snap his hips hard, but sticking to a slow pace.   
Cas gasped with every thrust not getting what he wanted. “I-I meant harder and f-faster-fuck!” He cursed at the end with a brush to his prostate. 

Dean just chuckled “there’s nothin’ wrong with a little fun.” He adjusted his grip on Castiel’s hips and began to thrust hard and fast into him.   
“Yes, yes.” Cas hung his head between his shoulders panting like a bitch in heat. He moaned as the bed rocked with him, creaking loudly. 

Dean refused to get a better frame for the bed, he liked how it creaked and shook the entire bed when they fucked.

Dean ran his hands down Castiel’s back, rubbing his shoulder blades hearing a whine that turned into a long moan. With every other thrust Dean brushed against Castiel’s prostate, and it was blissful, but Cas wanted more. 

“Dean! Harder!” He snapped looking over his shoulder to meet Dean’s hooded eyes. “Please!” He begged. He let out a moan straight from his core when Dean began to drill into him.   
Castiel’s arms collapsed and he was face down in the sheets and ass up as he was fucked senseless. He held onto the sheets gripping until his knuckles were white. It felt blissful as he fell apart. Pleasure coursed through his veins, shocking his nerves making him feel on fire. It was so good. But even though it was more than enough, he wanted more, chasing orgasm. 

“D-Dean-n brea-ak m-me.” He shouted, his voice cracking with every back breaking thrust.   
Dean changed angles on his thrust, kneeling on one leg and flat footed on the other, pistoning his hips to drill into Castiel’s prostate sharply. He was getting closer and closer to climax, the both moving together in unison. Skin sweaty and pressed against at the hips. Their moans increasing as they climbed up the mountain so close to their peak. 

“I’m so close.” Dean grunted as he was about to spill over his hips stuttering. He reached around and stroked Castiel’s cock quickly in tangent to his uneven thrusts.”M-Me too.” Cas moaned out making his ribs shake.  
The pleasure shook them to their core and they both came hard molding into each other as dean fucked him through it snapping his hips harder than before.   
Cas came all over Dean’s first, shaking hard biting the sheets as he came down from orgasm, Dean slowing his thrusts and doubling over. He pulled out watching Cas get up and roll over, smiling up at Dean, as bright as day. Dean flashed a quick smile before collapsing next to him, the bed shaking.

They were both flushed and sweaty as they stared at the ceiling. “Damn I feel a lot better now Cassie.” Dean turned his head to give Cas a soft kiss on the lips. “I feel more relaxed.” He smiled kissing his boyfriend again, turning on his side to scoot closer and kiss Cas again and again, passionately and gently, like he was glass. 

“I want to go for a walk.” Cas said between kisses rubbing Dean’s hip.  
“Please don’t remind me you’re part dog post orgasm.” He smiled anyways. 

“Sorry.” Cas chuckled, “I love walks.” He ran his hands up Dean’s chest tracing circles into his pecs.   
“Alright.” Dean sighed smiling again, “after I bask some more.” He hummed giving him more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any future suggestions let me know!  
> Follow me on instagram @sacrificetoby for memes


End file.
